2014-15 KIJHL Season
This is the 2014-15 Kootenay International Junior Hockey League season. This was the league's 45th season. Membership changes *none Standings Team GP W L T OL GF GA P Kootenay Conference Eddie Mountain Division Fernie Ghostriders 52 37 11 1 3 234 151 78 Kimberley Dynamiters 52 32 15 2 3 226 144 69 Creston Valley Thunder Cats 52 28 18 1 5 172 157 62 Golden Rockets 52 23 24 0 5 173 205 51 Columbia Valley Rockies 52 12 34 0 6 142 245 30 Neil Murdoch Division Beaver Valley Nitehawks 52 35 12 1 4 208 153 75 Castlegar Rebels 52 30 17 1 4 202 182 65 Spokane Braves 52 25 23 0 4 161 166 54 Nelson Leafs 52 23 23 2 4 173 145 52 Grand Forks Border Bruins 52 8 40 1 3 129 293 20 Okanagan/Shuswap Conference Doug Birks Division Kamloops Storm 52 33 16 0 1 195 135 68 Chase Heat 52 25 19 2 0 174 172 58 100 Mile House Wranglers 52 26 21 0 5 157 161 57 Sicamous Eagles 52 26 23 1 2 158 176 55 Revelstoke Grizzlies 52 24 21 2 5 166 168 55 Okanagan Division Osoyoos Coyotes 52 42 7 2 1 239 116 87 Summerland Steam 52 28 19 2 3 167 141 61 Kelowna Chiefs 52 23 24 3 2 161 173 50 Princeton Posse 52 22 24 4 2 146 146 49 North Okanagan Knights 52 6 41 1 4 93 235 17 tiebreaker: Sicamous finished ahead of Revelstoke on first step: Most overall wins 26-24 Playoffs Division Semifinals *Fernie defeated Golden 4 games to 1 (7-1, 6-2, 4-1, 4-6, 4-2) *Kimberley defeated Creston Valley 4 games to 1 (1-2 (ot), 2-0, 1-0, 3-1, 2-1) *Beaver Valley defeated Nelson 4 games to 1 (5-0, 4-5 (ot), 5-2, 3-2, 4-3) *Castlegar defeated Spokane 4 games to 2 (4-3, 3-6, 2-1, 0-6, 5-2, 4-2) *Princeton defeated Osoyoos 4 games to 1 (4-0, 3-4 (ot), 5-3, 5-0, 6-3 *Summerland defeated Kelowna 4 games to 3 (3-2, 1-3, 10-4, 2-3, 7-6 (ot), 1-2, 2-1) *Kamloops defeated Sicamous 4 games to 1 (3-1, 5-1, 2-3 (ot), 4-3 (ot), 4-3) *100 Mile House defeated Chase 4 ga,es to 2 (4-3 (ot), 2-5, 4-1, 3-4 (ot), 7-0, 7-2) Division Finals *Kimberley defeated Fernie 4 games to 2 (5-2, 2-5, 7-4, 2-1 (ot), 2-1, 5-2) *Beaver Valley defeated Castlegar 4 games to none (3-2 (ot), 6-2, 4-2, 6-3) *Osoyoos defeated Summerland 4 games to 2 (4-2, 8-2, 2-3 (ot), 2-6, 5-2, 3-2) *Kamloops defeated 100 Mile House 4 games to 1 (3-1, 1-0, 3-2, 1-4, 2-1) Conference Finals *Kimberley defeated Beaver Valley 4 games to 1 (3-2 (ot), 6-3, 4-3 (ot), 3-4 (ot), 5-1 *Kamloops defeated Osoyoss 4 games to 1 (2-7, 4-3 (ot), 6-3, 3-1, 2-1) League Championship *Kimberley defeated Kamloops 4 games to 2 (3-2, 6-3, 2-3 (ot), 0-4, 3-2 (ot), 5-1 Kimberley Dynamiters advance to the 2015 Cyclone Taylor Cup. Category:2015 in hockey Category:Kootenay International Junior League Category:KIJHL seasons